SasuSaku Prompts
by TheCherryBlossomUchiha
Summary: Hey guys! Here is where I'm going to upload all of my SasuSaku prompts :] Each chapter will be a new prompt, totally separate from the previous ones. Prompts will vary anywhere from angst to fluff. I hope you guys enjoy! Let me know what you think! NOTE: Cover art credit goes to sorceressmyr on Deviantart.
1. Sasuke Assigns HimselfToSakura'sMission

_Prompt: Sasuke convinces Tsunade to add him to Sakura's squad for a mission. Sakura finds out and gets mad because she feels like Sasuke thinks he still has to protect her._

_I pictured that this was after the war __of course,__ and that Sasuke and Sakura already kinda have a thing developing :]_

* * *

"SASUKE-KUN," Sakura yelled at the top of her lungs as she barged into Sasuke's apartment, slamming the door so hard she herself was surprised it didn't fall off its hinges. Sasuke was sitting on the floor of his living room sharpening his Sword of Kusanagi, his back to the front door. He didn't answer her, which only irritated Sakura more. "Sasuke-kun!" she yelled again, waiting for him to turn around and acknowledge her presence.

"I'm assuming you heard then," he responded as he put his chokuto aside and stood up to face her.

"You shouldn't have done that! And since when did you have such an influence on Tsunade-sama?"

"I wouldn't say I have an influence on her; after having a talk with her she decided it would be a good idea for me to join the squad for this mission," he said resting his arms on his hips.

"I don't need you along to protect me; I'm not 12 years old anymore."

"I know, Sakura. But what's done is done, so we should…"

"No, it's not done! You're going to go back over there and tell Tsunade-sama that you want removed from this mission!"

"So you're telling me to march over there and demand that the Hokage repeal the order that I _just convinced_ her was a good idea…that sounds like something Naruto would think up."

"I don't care how ridiculous it sounds, that's what you're going to do," she insisted.

"And what happens if you're on the mission and something goes wrong? Then what?"

"Then we'll figure out a way to fix it."

"But what if you can't? What if you get severely injured?"

"Then I'll heal myself!"

"But what if you CAN'T?" Sasuke yelled. Sakura was taken aback—she couldn't remember a time where Sasuke had ever yelled at her. He grunted in frustration and turned his back toward her. But after a moment, he spoke again. "What if something happens and you can't heal yourself, Sakura?" he murmured, clenching his fists. "I just…I can't bare the thought of having to go through that again…of losing someone who's dear to me."

Sakura felt her heart pulse at that last sentence. She stared at his back, shocked. After a moment, she finally gathered the courage to speak. "I'm…dear to you?"

Sasuke turned around to face her—his sharp, gentle eyes studied her face. He didn't say anything, but his silence and concerned expression told her everything she needed to know. Sakura felt a smile edge its way onto her face; then she quickly walked over to him and gave him a hug. She knew this surprised him because she could feel his body jump instinctively in response. Sasuke's arms dangled at his side, but after a moment or two, he slowly raised them and tightly wrapped them around her torso.


	2. Sasuke Is Injured in Battle

_Prompt: Sasuke gets seriously injured on the battlefield and Sakura desperately tries to heal him._

_I know this has been done before, but I really wanted to try my hand at it! I imagined that this was a battle/mission that happened after the war, and that Sasuke and Sakura were an item :]_

* * *

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura shrieked, immediately rushing to his side. She quickly unzipped his blood-soaked shirt and surveyed his torso. He had been stabbed three different times in the abdomen. She had seen gashes like this on shinobi before, but never had she seen them on a loved one. She tried to stop her hands from shaking as she placed them on his stomach, knowing that now more than ever her chakra control and precision had to be perfect. She didn't say a word, but her horror struck eyes said it all—his wounds were fatal.

"Is it bad?" Sasuke said jokingly, trying to make the situation as bearable for her as possible. She didn't have to say anything for him to know the reality of the situation.

"Don't speak Sasuke-kun," Sakura whispered as she pressed on his abdomen, trying desperately to close the wounds.

"Sakura…" he began, but was interrupted by a cough that erupted out of his throat. He felt warm blood spew out of his mouth and drip down his cheeks.

"Sasuke-kun, please," she urged as tears began to escape her eyes. "Talking will only strain…"

"I know I messed up a lot," he interrupted, "and I could have done things a lot better…"

"Please stop," she cried, tears flowing freely now. His words, though sincere and heartfelt, pierced her heart deeper than any blade ever could. "There's no reason to say things like that here; you're going to make it. You're going to make it, okay?"

But he began again, ignoring her request. "I didn't know it in the beginning, but…you were…" he coughed. "You were…the best thing that ever happened to me and…"

"Urusai!" Sakura screamed, tears streaming down her face and onto her green-lit hands. She wanted to say more, but it was taking every ounce of energy and concentration she had left not only to heal him, but to control her sobbing as well. Although despite her efforts, neither was going well.

Sasuke shakily raised his right hand upward until it was steadied by Sakura's cheek. Sakura's eyes opened in surprise. Blood from his hand smeared on her cheek, but she didn't care. His warm touch made her long for his protective embrace, his sarcastic tone, his charismatic smile. The journey they traveled to be together was rough, but in hindsight, it was perfect. They were perfect. Because they were able to be together.

The sound of him coughing brought her back to reality—panicked, she pumped more chakra through her hands and into his abdomen. She had done everything she could, tried every technique Tsunade taught her, but still the wounds continued to bleed. _Why…why?_ she thought. Despairingly, she looked back at Sasuke and to her surprise, she saw him smile.

"Sakura…" he whispered.

"No!" she bawled, refusing to hear any words of goodbye from him. "Sasuke-kun! Please, you can't do this…I can't bare to lose you again!" she sobbed, unable to control it any longer.

"Thank you…"

Sakura opened her mouth to gasp, but no sound came out. His words paralyzed her—they echoed through her mind as she tried to respond, but for some reason she couldn't. After a moment, she felt his hand slide slowly down her face, down her neck, and then into her lap, marking its path with a trail of bright red blood. Her whole body trembled, but she couldn't feel it. It was as if all the blood had left her body—she couldn't move her limbs no matter how hard she tried. She stared at his open, lifeless eyes, petrified to the point that she forgot how to breathe.


	3. Holding Hands (SSMonth)

_**Prompt:** Holding Hands_

_Here's my first ssmonth prompt! Let me know what you guys think :) Enjoy! _

* * *

It's one of those lazy Sundays; something that doesn't happen to shinobi often. We lie on the couch, he on his back with his right hand resting behind the crown of his head and me carefully propped up on top. Our stomachs press together intimately, allowing me to feel the steady rhythm of his breathing.

My eyes follow my hand as it runs through his sleek, black hair. My fingers then travel to his forehead and move slowly down the side of his face and stop at his mouth. My thumb runs across his bottom lip, smooth as silk, and it makes me want to kiss him. Not in a sexual manner, but in an I-adore-you kinda way.

I sense him staring at me, so I look up to meet his eyes—they're concentrated and tender. He stares at me with an intent I can't quite figure out, but I can feel that it's altruistic in nature.

He lifts his hand to the side of my face and tucks my hair behind my ear. I reach up and enclose his hand in mine, and as if we are thinking the same thing, we both maneuver our hands to where our palms are pressed against each other. My hand fits perfectly inside the outline of his. We both focus on the sensation of each other's touch, and that's when I notice.

"Your hands are cold, Sasuke-kun."

"Are they?" he asks, but he doesn't move his hand from mine.

"But I guess I shouldn't be surprised. You're a typical case of cold hands, warm heart." Sasuke breaks his stare from our hands and raises his eyebrow at me in confusion. "You've never heard that expression before?" I giggle. "They say that people with cold hands have kind and loving personalities."

"Hn," he smirks and then weaves his fingers between mine and pulls me in for a kiss.


End file.
